Higher
by Lanuxa
Summary: Draco quer encontrar um lugar só seu e para isso quer dormir para sempre. Mas o que acontece quando uma ruiva descobre e o faz perceber que o céu está mais proximo do que ele pensa? [Songfic: Higher Creed]


_Disclamer: Pois é, nada disso é meu, nem os personagens, nem a musica. Só pra quem não sabe esse loiro maravilhoso é da tia Jô juntamente com a Warner Bros e tds aqueles egoístas. A Gina tb, mas a parte interessada é o loiro msm rsrs. E a musica é Higher do Creed. Pena que eles acabaram a mo tempão... mas isso já é outra história ne rsrs. So, enjoy!_

**Higher**

Já havia fechado os olhos mais uma vez. Depois da morte da mãe, não queria mais ver o mundo. Poções e poções entornadas uma atrás das outras para se manter fechado naquele mundo. Não, ele não queria mais acordar. E era impressionante como ainda não havia entrado em coma ou algo assim. Mas ele definitivamente não se importava. Pois a cada dia ele tinha sonos mais longos, como se a cada poção desse mais um passo para se manter naquele refugio para sempre.

**When dreaming I'm guided through another world**

**Time and time again**

**At sunrise I fight to stay asleep**

**'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this**

**place**

**'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape**

**From the life I live when I'm awake**

_(Quando sonho sou guiado para um outro mundo _

_Várias e várias vezes _

_Quando amanhece eu luto pra continuar dormindo _

_Porque eu não quero deixar o conforto daquele lugar _

_Porque existe uma forma de escapar _

_Da vida que eu vivo enquanto estou acordado) _

Ela estava passando com um copo de café na mão afinal, sem ele não poderia agüentar aquelas horas todas de trabalho. Ou seriam dias? Não sabia dizer a quanto tempo estava cuidando dos pacientes para se livrar da vida fora daquelas paredes brancas. Parou ao ver um elfo carregando um loiro as pressas para uma das macas onde uma das enfermeiras indicava. Tentou fugir para que não tivesse que tratar de mais um paciente, afinal gostava de trabalhar, mas não precisava de mais um para se manter ali. Ela queria apenas se encostar em uma das cadeiras e tirar um cochilo antes de começar tudo de novo.

-Srta. Weasley!? Graças a Merlin é a senhorita! –pronto, tinha sido pega como um prisioneiro fugindo de Askaban.

-Sim, srta. Madison? –fingiu um sorriso e jogou o copo de café na lata de lixo mais próxima.

-Bem esse paciente chegou aqui e parece que está em coma mágico.

Ela se aproximou e rapidamente o reconheceu. Não podia acreditar que ele estava ali.

-Só pode haver um engano, quero dizer, srta. Madison, não reconhece esse rapaz?

-Sim, é o sr. Malfoy, não é? Dizem que ele ajudou a AD após a tentativa de matar Dumbledore e depois que a Guerra acabou ele simplesmente sumiu. –ela falou com um brilho nos olhos.

-Pois é. –falou indiferente. A questão era que não acreditava no súbito jeitinho de bom moço do loiro. Nem ela, nem o irmão, obviamente. Mas teve que aceita-lo, afinal ele havia salvo Harry e tinha ajudado muito Hermione com algumas táticas. Sim, ele havia se tornado um membro não somente da AD como também da Ordem. –Certo. Lá vamos nós outra vez. –disse fazendo algumas perguntas ao elfo e levando o loiro para um sala de exames.

Acordou no dia seguinte num lugar estranho. Seu quarto definitivamente não tinha paredes brancas. Olhou em volta e tudo era igualmente e irritantemente branco. Tentou se levantar e procurar outra poção mas uma forte dor de cabeça se apossou dos seus pensamentos.

-Você parece um bêbado de ressaca, Malfoy. –foi o comentário que ela fez logo que percebeu que estava acordado.

-Ah Merlin, o que eu fiz de errado para estar aqui!? –ele perguntou deduzindo os fatos.

-Você no mínimo tentou se matar. E eu estou igualmente infeliz por estar cuidando de você, muito obrigada. Agora diga-me, por que anda tomando poções para insônia a 3 semanas?

-Não é da sua conta. Por que não procura seu testa-rachada e me deixa aqui com alguém um pouco menos... Weasley ahm? –ele perguntou irritado. –Melhor ainda, finja que não está vendo e me deixe fugir daqui. Assim eu fico feliz e você também. Felicidade para todos, não é o lema de um bom cidadão bruxo!?

-Já que você quer tanto sair daqui, eu te faço uma proposta. –falou contendo a ansiedade e talvez até um certo medo por estar fazendo algo tão... louco. Ela estava sendo expulsa do Saint Mungus, praticamente. Diziam que se ela não tirasse férias a partir de já ela seria demitida. Por isso precisava fazer aquilo. Seria o seu refugio. E parecia ser um para ele também.

**So let's go there**

**Let's make our escape**

**Come on, let's go there**

**Let's ask can we stay**

_(Então vamos lá_

_Vamos fazer nossa fuga_

_Venha, vamos lá_

_Vamos perguntar se podemos ficar?)_

Lá estava ele, em casa novamente. Só que agora, além de seus elfos o enchendo insistentemente, agora a tinha lá também há algumas semanas. Mais uma para o perturbar. Não conseguia entender porque havia aceitado essa condição estúpida.

**Flashback**

-Você pode sair se me deixar ir junto com você.

-Mas nem morto! –ele falou virando-se para o outro lado da cama.

-Malfoy, não pense que eu estou caindo de amores por essa situação, mas estão querendo que eu tire férias. Eu não posso voltar pra casa. Não agora. Eles dizem que se eu não tirar férias tenho que, pelo menos arrumar um paciente externo. E você vai ter que ficar aqui se eu não te der alta. Possivelmente com a srta. Nenfil. E, cá entre nós, até hoje não tenho certeza se ela é uma mulher ou... bem, você sabe.

-Você ta tirando uma da minha cara ne?

-Acho que não.

-Certo... quando você tira férias? –ele perguntou impaciente.

-Amanhã.

**Fim do Flashback**

Então agora a tinha lá fiscalizando seus horários e suas refeições, jogando todas as suas poções pela pia e o irritando vez ou outra sobre sua súbita mudança de lado. Como agora.

-Weasley cale a boca! Você quer mesmo saber por que mudei de lado? Pois bem, vá perguntar ao seu amado Potter e me deixe em paz!

-Eu não posso!

-Por que? –ele perguntou ainda azedo.

-Porque ele morreu pra mim. –ela disse com um brilho um tanto quanto estranho nos olhos.

-Comovente. –falou sarcástico.

-Cale a boca Malfoy! Diga logo, por Merlin, é tão ruim assim? Te pegaram com o Snape não é? Eu sabia que vocês tinham um caso!

-Eu quis proteger minha mãe ok? Satisfeita sua ruiva irritante? –ele disse também com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Sim, aquilo era dor.

-Me desculpe. –ela disse se levantando.

-Espera. Desculpa. Mas afinal, eu vou continuar sob seus cuidados por mais quantos anos? Por Merlin, eu estou bem! –disse voltando ao seu ar sarcástico.

-Você precisa de vigilância constante. O pessoal lá no Saint Mungus disse que já que eu "tiraria férias" por aqui, pra eu ficar por alguns meses, pois você é "perigoso". –ela disse rindo um pouco. E ele já estava sentindo aquela sensação estranha de novo, sentado ali ao lado dela no chão da sala, como faziam durante todos os dias daqueles longos dois meses. Mas dessa vez a sensação foi além. Foi algo que o fez puxá-la pra mais perto. Foi algo que o fez beijá-la.

**Can you take me higher?**

**To a place where blind men see**

**Can you take me higher?**

**To a place with golden streets**

_(Você pode me levar bem mais alto? _

_No lugar onde cegos vêem _

_Você pode me levar bem mais alto? _

_No lugar com ruas douradas) _

Aquilo havia tirado seu fôlego. Foi algo repentino. Num momento estava rindo da cara do homem que odiava, que estava conhecendo verdadeiramente, que estava aprendendo a conviver e a gostar daquela convivência, e agora estava indo aos céus com um dos melhores beijos que já havia provado.

Se separaram e trocaram um olhar. Longo, profundo. Aquela situação era completamente surreal. Ela levantou, e apressada saiu para seu quarto. E deixou um loiro confuso, mas ainda assim com um sorriso nos lábios, pra trás. Era o começo de algo muito mais complexo do que a própria mente de ambos. Agora se tratavam de seus corações travando uma batalha contra tudo o que haviam aprendido até ali, e aquela situação.

Gina já estava lá a três meses. Depois daquele beijo, não vieram outros como esperava toda vez que se sentava com ele no chão daquela sala. Incrivelmente só conseguia pensar nele de uns tempos pra cá. Mas já não podia esperar por mais nada pois estava indo embora. Voltando pro seu trabalho. Pra sua antiga vida. Pra algo que, apesar de ter vivido tanto tempo, era completamente diferente do seu presente. Sua convicção em desmascarar Malfoy havia se tornado em admiração pelos atos de Draco.

-Você pode ficar mais se quiser, Gina. –ele dizia indiferente. Definitivamente não retratava o que sentia por dentro. E desde quando a chamva de Gina? Já fazia alguns dias. Ainda tinha que se acostumar.

-Draco quem tira mais que dois meses de férias!? Isso não existe! –ela falou rindo. Rir com ele era algo que tinha se tornado constante. Era tão natural.

-Você nem tirou férias! Ficou aqui me perturbando, acabando com todo o meu sistema nervoso e recebendo por isso! O pessoal do Saint Mungus só te tiro de lá, mas não te poupou trabalho. Apenas queriam se livrar de mim. Sabe como é, toda a imprensa e tudo mais só porque eu resolve sair de casa depois de quase um ano. Qual é o problema de trabalhar em casa? Ninguém resiste ao único Malfoy do mundo, deve ser isso.

-Por Merlin Draco, até parece. Eles não queriam você lá chamando as enfermeiras de cinco em cinco minutos como você fazia comigo aqui.

-Mas eu parei com isso!

-Claro, depois que eu te soquei. –ela disse rindo ainda mais. E ele gostava daquele sorriso. Gostava daqueles cabelos ruivos. Principalmente, gostava dos lábios e das curvas dela. E, como um beijo de despedida, lá estava ele a puxando novamente.

Quando se separaram ele disse por fim:

-Se você quiser, eu mudo o mundo por você ok?

-Como se você pudesse mesmo né Draco. Eu vou embora, minha carruagem já chegou. –ela falou descrente e partiu.

**Although I would like our world to change**

**It helps me to appreciate**

**Those nights and those dreams**

**But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights**

**If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same**

**The only difference is**

**To let love replace all our hate**

_(Acredito que nosso mundo tem chance _

_Isso me ajuda a relembrar _

_Aquelas noites e aqueles sonhos _

_Mas meu amigo, eu sacrifiquei todas aquelas noites _

_Se eu pudesse refazer a Terra e os meus sonhos _

_A única diferença seria _

_Fazer o amor substituir todo o nosso ódio) _

Mas ele podia. Podia mesmo transformar tudo. Ele queria. Mas só o faria se ela também quisesse. Então eles continuaram a se falar. Como bons amigos. Ele esqueceu toda aquela vontade de se manter no seu próprio mundo, nas suas noites de semanas, tudo por ela. Passou a sonhar com ela. E mesmo não estando mais lá, ela o perturbava. Por isso ele se decidiu.

-Gina!? –ele perguntou semanas depois, entrando na sala da ruiva.

-Draco! O que...

-Não pergunta. Só me deixa falar. Um Malfoy não tem coragem, nem mesmo é honesto. Mas eu já deixei de ser Malfoy quando toquei esses fios ruivos pela primeira vez, quando percebi que não podia viver sem seu sorriso. Volta comigo Gina. Aquela casa não tem sentido sem você. Eu não tenho sentido sem você!

**So let's go there**

**Let's make our escape**

**C'mon let's go there**

**Let's ask can we stay**

_(Então vamos lá _

_Vamos fazer nossa fuga _

_Venha, vamos lá _

_Vamos perguntar se podemos ficar?)_

Ele continuou dizendo:

-Quando eu perguntei se você queria que eu mudasse o mundo, eu estava falando serio. Ou você acha que pro mundo é normal ver um Malfoy aparecendo na casa dos Weasley's? Ainda mais para pedir a filhinha deles em casamento? É bom você responder logo, porque tem um monte de repórter lá em baixo. Inclusive do Profeta Diário e...

-Você não fez isso, fez!?

-Você acha que eu vim parar no hospital por que? Seu irmão descobriu o feitiço que o Lockart jogo no Potter no 2° ano, lembra? –disse mostrando um dos braços completamente mole.

-Ai Draco você é um idiota mesmo! –ela disse o pegando pelo rosto e beijando-o.

**Can you take me higher?**

**To a place where blind men see**

**Can you take me higher?**

**to a place with golden streets**

_(Você pode me levar bem mais alto? _

_No lugar onde cegos vêem _

_Você pode me levar bem mais alto? _

_No lugar com ruas douradas) _

Ele ainda odiava seu irmão. Ele ainda tirava um sarro de toda a sua família. Ele continuava se fazendo de vitima e bom moço para seu pai, sua mãe e muitos outros que o haviam perdoado pela "atuação" durante a Guerra. Ele ainda tinha seu instinto competitivo contra Harry. Mas ele havia ultrapassado seu orgulho por algo que ela se quer pensou que podia dar certo. Ele havia arriscado algo grande por ela. E ela definitivamente havia gostado. E ele? Ele não podia estar mais satisfeito. Afinal tinha feito Gina voltar a falar com o Potter apenas para convidá-lo para o casamento. Tinha feito o irmão dela quebrar a cara ao ouvi-la dizer um sim. E, o melhor de tudo, tinha conseguido provar das suas curvas sem fazer muito esforço. De certa forma seus sonhos estava se tornando realidade. Aqueles antigos sonhos de se manter longe da vida que vivia no passado. Apenas por desejar se manter no céu ele a tinha encontrado. E tinha conseguido subir até lá.

**Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time**

**Still high I'm strong enough to take these dreams**

**And make them mine**

_(Lá em cima sinto como se vivesse pela primeira vez _

_Ainda lá em cima eu sou forte o bastante para pegar esses sonhos _

_E fazê-los meus) _

**N/A:** Eu voltei! Quero dizer, dei um tempo com Cartão Postal. Acho que vou deletar e voltar quando eu tiver tudo pronto. Mas aqui está minha song! Do nada lembrei dessa musica e resolvi fazer! Não sei se fico muito boa pq são quase meia-noite maaaas, espero que pelo menos sirva pra alguma coisa. Enfim é isso. Bjus pra tds! Espero pelo menos alguns reviews. Nem que seja pra dizer: "Não sei como você conseguiu tantos reviews naquela porcaria de Restaurante Japonês... isso aqui é ainda pior." e bla bla bla.

Bjs!  
Fui!


End file.
